


Braided

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes the things Neji's team forces him to attend have surprisingly fun consequences.





	Braided

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something I thought of just because I'm obsessed with the idea of Neji's hair in buns, braids or ponytails. And Tenten forcing Neji into letting her do his hair.  
> I also wanted to practice writing smut for the first time in years so enjoy, I guess!

It's not like Neji doesn't like the company of his team. He does in fact like the three of them and might even consider them to be his friends and enjoys working with them more than with anyone else. And he is up for the occasional dinner here or there, even a beer after a mission, but the monthly recreational meetings Gai forces them to have are the thing really pushing Neji's boundaries. 

The meetings are meant to be a bonding experience for the team to grow closer outside of work. They can be anything from a picnic to a movie night, and today it was Tenten's time to choose what they were up to. Neji knows Tenten has a sick sense of humor and that Gai and Lee are extremely gullible to whatever she convices them to do. Like agreeing on a "beauty day", where they do things like paint their nails and let Tenten give them pretty new hairstyles.

That's why he's sitting there, in Tenten's livingroom. On the floor, in front of the sofa Tenten's sitting on. With Tenten braiding his hair into a beautiful (her words, not his) fishtail braid. 

"I can't believe you made me do this," he mutters, so it's only audible to Tenten, so the two bush-brows painting their nails with a sparkly green by her livingroom table won't hear. She just laughs like a maniac. "The next time I get to choose we're going to read ancient Hyuga genealogy scrolls in our library."

"I know you're planning that to make me die of boredom as a revenge, but I'll never be bored again thinking about this," she giggles and finishes Neji's braid with a pink hair tie. "There! Lee, Gai, doesn't he look cute!" Tenten hollers for the other two to hear who give Neji an enthustiastic thumbs up. 

He buries his face into his palms and sighs.

-

It's just his luck that he's summoned to the Hokage's office right after their get-together. He doesn't have time to run home and brush his hair out and he'd been caught dead being seen with his hair tangled and messy from trying to open Tenten's braid. And even more so, it's just his luck it's Shikamaru sitting by the wall at the Hokage's office, snorting so loudly Neji almost throws him out of the window.

"What's that?" Shikamaru's laughing after they've been dismissed from the office. 

"Blame Tenten," Neji mutters and almost swats his boyfriend's hand away when Shikamaru reaches out to touch the fishtail. "I was just going to go home and open it."

"Why?" Shikamaru cocks his head to the side. "You look cute."

"Ah," Neji snarls. "Idiot."

"I mean it," Shikamaru leans closer, lowering his voice into a somewhat seductive whisper. "You look really good."

"I'm still going to take it off," Neji rolls his eyes, even if he's aware he does look amazing with it. It's just that the cutesy hairstyle is not really on his brand and he'd like for the townsfolk to still have some sort of respect for the Hyuga clan.

"Keep it," Shikamaru pouts. "Do you want to come by my place and eat something? I'm starving and I have the rest of the day off, I could cook something?"

Neji raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you being nice...," he says, a little suspicious. Shikamaru usually opts for eating out or forcing Neji to cook and lying on the bed waiting for food instead.

Shikamaru shrugs and starts walking towards the entrace of the tower to leave. Neji quickly catches up to him, not willing to let an opportunity like this to slide.

-

Neji slides off his shoes and makes his way to fix himself a glass of water from Shikamaru's kitchen when the other man creeps up behind him, sliding his hands onto Neji's hips. Shikamaru nuzzles his face into Neji's neck.

"I thought you were starving," Neji says casually, still intent on having his glass of water. Shikamaru hums and rubs his nose against Neji's skin. Neji chuckles quietly.

"I am, but I want something else first," he mumbles into Neji's neck. He places a small kiss onto the skin there, moving slowly upwards to place a sloppy peck on the side of Neji's face. Neji puts down his glass before twisting around between Shikamaru and the counter.

"Like what?" he places his hands onto Shikamaru's waist, bringing his thumbs underneath the hem of Shikamaru's black shirt. Shikamaru steals a small kiss.

"That braid...," he mutters as they part. Neji blinks.

"Really?" Neji looks at him with a bored expression. He refuses to admit there's anything good about the stupid braid.

"...Looks like it'd be great to grab while fucking you from behind," Shikamaru's face is pressed again Neji's neck again. Neji stops breathing for a second.

"Idiot," Neji huffs as he grips the front of Shikamaru's shirt, pulling him away from the kitchen and into his bedroom.

-

Neji pushes Shikamaru onto the bed and before the other man can really even react, he straddles him. Neji leans down to hungrily kiss Shikamaru. Shikamaru's hands travel down his back and onto his ass, squeezing with both of hands, causing Neji to push down his hips onto Shikamaru's. Shikamaru sucks in a sharp breath and Neji smirks against his lips.

Shikamaru wraps his arm around Neji's middle and turns them around on the bed, so he's on top. He grabs a hold of Neji's thigh as he rocks their hips together gently, his lips locked with Neji's. When they pull out for air, Neji rolls his eyes at the darker ones looking down at him. He brings his hand to cup Shikamaru's growing erection through his pants.

"All this for that braid?" Neji murmurs. Shikamaru nods. Neji shakes his head.

Shikamaru kisses him again and Neji wrestles them back to their earlier position, with him straddling Shikamaru. He pushes Shikamaru to lie down and sits up himself, stripping off his shirt and carefully reaching over to place it on the chair next to Shikamaru's bed. The man under him snorts. 

"After all the times we've done this, I still can't believe you fold your clothes during foreplay," he stares at Neji as he squirms from underneath him enough to sit up and disregard his own shirt into a random corner in the room. Neji frowns. 

Then, Shikamaru's hands are on the waistband of his pants and he forgets what he was frowning about. "Do you need these?" Shikamaru asks, sliding the pants discreetly down Neji's pronounced hipbones. Neji shakes his head and helps Shikamaru enough to get his own pants off, and even if Shikamaru laughs at him, folds them over the chair as well.

Neji pushes Shikamaru back to lie down again as he kisses him. He kisses his lips, down onto his chin and his neck. He peppers kisses down onto his toned chest and stomach, up until his lips meet the trail of black hair leading down to where Neji's very intent to visit.

"Off," he grunts at Shikamaru, implying that his pants should be stripped as well. Shikamaru complies and soon he's lying there naked in front of Neji. Neji leans down to press a kiss on the tip of Shikamaru's cock. His hands find a way onto his hips, pressing his fingers down onto the tan skin. He carefully wraps his lips around Shikamaru's cock and Shikamaru hisses. And as Neji swallows him deeper, Shikamaru's breath gets more rabid.

"Fuck," Shikamaru lets out a hoarse moan. Neji smiles, his mouth still around Shikamaru. He loves getting a reaction out of Shikamaru, not that it's very hard when he's as good as he is.  
When Neji starts bobbing his head up and down, with his other hand wrapped around the base of Shikamaru's cock, Shikamaru's hand reaches out to wrap itself around Neji's braid and tug on it. Neji shoots a look up at Shikamaru, who just looks at him with his eyes half-lidded, lips parted and breathing heavy.

Shikamaru tugs again and gives a small, lazy smile when he notices Neji's eyes fluttering close at the sensation. 

After a while, Neji raises his head up, completely off Shikamaru who whines at him. Shikamaru's hand leaves his hair and traces over all of Neji's pale body. Neji sits up again before crawling upwards until he's sitting on Shikamaru's stomach, with both of thighs on both sides of Shikamaru. He finds Shikamaru's hand with his own and guides it down to touch him as well. 

Shikamaru rubs Neji's erection through his boxers up until Neji lets out a frustrated whine and rids himself of his underwear. He tosses them onto the floor and Shikamaru raises an impressed eyebrow. 

Shikamaru's hand wraps around Neji's cock and starts stroking. Neji throws his head back to let out a small, breathy moan. He rocks his hips against Shikamaru's touch. Shikamaru's other hand is squeezing Neji's muscular thigh, digging his fingernails into the skin. The sensation of a slight pain with the euphoric feeling of Shikamaru touching him send shivers down Neji's spine. 

"Shit," Shikamaru licks his lips staring at Neji on his lap, moving against him. He suddenly stops doing what he's doing, earning a mean stare down from Neji, but he rolls them around on the bed again, so that Neji's on his back. With a chaste kiss, he gets off the bed.

"Turn around," he throws at Neji as he rummages through his drawer for lube. Neji does so, and as Shikamaru walks towards the bed, he's stretching himself, like a cat, so his ass is up in the air for Shikamaru to see. Shikamaru's heart skips a beat and a rush of blood runs through his body and straight into his groin. He gets back onto the bed and can't help but rub his erection on Neji's ass as he positions himself behind Neji.

He covers a finger with the lube, carefully circling Neji's hole before pushing it in. Neji tenses, but soon relaxes as Shikamaru starts moving it inside him and he gets used to the feeling of something inside him. Soon, it's a second finger and Neji's hands are slightly trembling. And when he lets out a louder moan, biting his lip to stop himself from being too loud, Shikamaru takes this as a sign that he's ready.

"Fuck," Neji groans when Shikamaru pushes his cock inside of him. He lets his head fall down between his arms as Shikamaru's completely in. It takes a few pushes before he's used with the feeling again and Shikamaru notices this from the way his moans get louder and breathing even more heavy.

The braid on the back of his head is messy, already coming apart and strands of hair poking from here and there when Shikamaru grabs onto it again, pulling Neji's head up with little force. Shikamaru's other hand digs its nails again into Neji's skin. Neji looks back at him with hungry eyes, as if as a signal to keep going.

Shikamaru fists his hand into Neji's braid and starts moving faster, pushing into Neji with more force and gaining power in his moves as Neji gets more vocal.

Neji's tightness around him, his arched back, messy hair and the noises he's making cloud Shikamaru's head and he lets out a moan as well, his voice joining into the choir of groans, grunts, moans and  
skin slapping against skin. 

The hand in Neji's hair keeps fisting in tighter and the pain of it makes the pleasure of Shikamaru pounding into him even more intense. Shikamaru knows that Neji enjoys a little bit of pain when it comes to sex, a few bites here and a nailmark there, sometimes even going as far as choking him. But seeing the glint in Neji's eyes and the way his body reacts to Shikamaru doing these things, Shikamaru can't deny giving him what he wants.

"I'm close," Neji says inbetween breathy moans. "Don't you dare to stop." He adds when Shikamaru's about to untangle his hand from his hair. Shikamaru smirks and tugs at it harder as his fingers go white on Neji's hip from squeezing so hard. "Don't-"

Neji doesn't even manage to finish saying 'stop' when he's coming, a loud moan escaping his lips as he spills himself onto the sheet beneath him. He rocks his hips to ride out the last of his orgasm on Shikamaru's cock, his moans whiny and breathy. Shikamaru finally lets go off his hair as Neji slumps down onto the bed, his whole body completely relaxed. He looks so spent that Shikamaru decides to pull out. 

Neji glances back at him, strand of his hair sticking onto his sweaty forehead and face stained with a slight flush of red. He looks amazing, Shikamaru thinks. "You didn't...?" Neji looks at him puzzled but Shikamaru just shrugs. Neji frowns at him, looking even a little mad.

And before Shikamaru even registers it, he's thrown onto his back on the bed and Neji's mouth is on his cock. Unlike the careful foreplay before, Neji's mouth is hungry on him, clearly still in his post-orgasm high. Shikamaru's not complaining, not really thinking anything when Neji's mouth feels so good on him. He moans out loud when Neji gives his cock a hard suck and pushes it all the way down to his throat. 

It doesn't take long for Shikamaru to come as well, and he does it with a hoarse moan. He spills into Neji's mouth, who swallows as ryōmuch as he can. He moves his hips and rocks into Neji's mouth to ride out to the last of his orgasm before pressing a hand onto Neji's head to tell him to stop sucking his oversensitive cock.

Neji pulls away and wipes the sides of his mouth with the back of his hand. He sits up and looks down at the man lying in front of him, who's still breathing heavy and grinning up at Neji. "I'm not kissing you until you go clean up your mouth," he just says, still catching his breath. Neji slaps his leg and gets up from the bed to go to the bathroom.

"And I'm not kissing you until you cook me that dinner you promised," he retorts back.

-

The next day, Neji's at the Hokage's tower with his team to receive a mission. Suddenly, Tenten slides next to him and asks quietly.

"I'm not sure if I even want to know, but do you know why Shikamaru handed me five-thousand ryō this morning?"

Neji looks at her in disbelief before sighing.


End file.
